Gleekbook: IMs, Texts, and Facebook
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: The gleeks share their awesome chats, interesting text messages, and their über-cool Facebook wall posts with you! Mainly/heavily centered on Quick... cause they're my favorite ship! / This story is finished, I lost inspiration for it. Sorry guys.
1. Quinn and Puck are High in Love

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Noah "Badass" Puckerman: **Have I told you how much I love you recently? :)  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray: **You have babe, this is the 500th time today ;)  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** I love you so, so much Puck ;)  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray: **I love you more bby :)  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
comment like

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray: Noah Puckerman **is my egghead.  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **likes this.]  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **You guys are freaking cute and annoyingly disturbing, I wanna vomit.  
comment like

**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams: **Wha- hold up, since when are those two together again?  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones – Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams: **Since Monday. They were seen holding hands, spotted kissing everywhere they go, making out at the bleachers…  
comment like  
**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones: **Thx for the holds up, Mercedes, I think I got it.  
comment like

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce: **I can't log on Facebook.  
comment like  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce: **B, I can see u. You are logged in.  
comment like  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **Oh, okay. Now I can't figure out how to log-out.  
comment like  
[**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, and 3 others **like this.]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones: **LOL :)  
comment like  
[**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, and 8 others **like this.]

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce: **Crap.  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson **likes this.]

**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson: Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **and **Noah "Badass" Puckerman**, you guys are SO weird.  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray and Noah "Badass" Puckerman **like this.]  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson: **Dislike. Dislike. Dislike! :(  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry: Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **and **Noah "Badass" Puckerman**, I am so happy for you guys! :) Don't mind **Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson**, he's just jealous of what you guys have. :D  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray and** **Noah "Badass" Puckerman **like this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry: **I admire your optimism, **Rachel**. :)  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **likes this.]

**Changsquared **joined **Facebook**.

**Changsquared – New Directions: Mike "Dancing King" Chang and Tina "Emo Goth" Cohen-Chang **here! :)  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Changsquared: **You guys have one account?  
comment like  
**Changsquared – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray: **Yup, we love sharing interests… like Mike's abs. :) Oh and it's **Tina** here by the way.  
comment like  
[**Changsquared **likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Changsquared: **I think I got the picture, **Tina**. No need to further elaborate.  
comment like  
**Changsquared – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray: **Did I mention how hot he is in bed? :)  
comment like  
[**Changsquared **likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Changsquared: **Okay, that's just ew. Way too much information, **Tina**. Crap, you've just given me a mental image of you guys making out everywhere in the school, even in the custodian's closet!  
comment like  
[**Changsquared **likes this.]

Google Talk: IM

**Chastity Queen:  
**Puck, I'll see you tonight? Your house, 7pm? :)  
**Badass:  
**You got it Quinnie Quinn, I'm yours tonight. ;)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I'm yours forever and ever :)  
**Badass:  
**I can't wait bby ;)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Love you badass :)  
**Badass:  
**Love you more, my chastity queen ;)

[_Chastity Queen is offline._]  
[_Badass is offline._]

/

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **I have it on good authority that **Chastity Queen **and **Badass **are doing the deed tonight. I however, wouldn't be surprised if they announce to the entire club, more like the entire school that they are engaged with another **Fabray-Puckerman **on the way. I'm just sayin'…  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **BACK. THE.  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **HELL. OFF.  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** **Quinn **and **Puck **sitting on a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G! ;) wanky.  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray: Santana Lopez**. You. Are. A. Psychotic. Bitch!  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and 8 others **like this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman: **Give it up for my girl, **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray**! :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and 5 others **like this.]

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: Quinn **and **Puck**, are you guys up for a threesome?  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Hell-ooooo? Am I the only one here?  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Hello? Guys?  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Fine, fuck you all.  
comment like  
**Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes:** It's because you're a bitch, that's why no one's even bothering replying to you.  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, and 8 others **like this.]  
**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams: **WORD! I kinda like **Big Ass Heart **now.  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, and 8 others **like this.]

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Whoa, what the hell? All the glee kids liked "fat bottomed girl's" post? Even you Britt Britt?  
comment like  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** **Lauren "Big Ass Heart" **is right, San. You are a bitch.  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and 29 others **like this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** Fuck you B.  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes:** Watch out Zizes, World War III is about to commence.  
comment like  
**Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **Bring it on, BITCH! :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and 35 others **like this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray: **San being crushed by Lo? Oh ho, I wouldn't miss it for the world! :)  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce, and 4 others **like this.]

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Be prepared McKinley High, 'cause all hell is about to break loose! :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes, and 18 others **like this.]

Google Talk: IM

**Gold Star:  
**I'm kinda weirded out, Quinn.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**What do you mean, Rachel?**  
Gold Star:  
**You, liking my wall posts.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Oh haha, that's weirding you out? If it makes you feel any better Rach, you are liking my wall posts too. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Oh hahaha, sorry, I didn't notice that. What a little dumb of me.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Nah, not dumb at all. Okay, maybe just a little.  
**Gold Star:  
**That was mean, Quinn!  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I'm kidding Rach! :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Oh. Hahaha, I thought you were serious… So we're good? :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**If we weren't, we wouldn't be here IMing each other.  
**Gold Star:  
**Yeah I know that… I'm just making sure that's all.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**We're good Rach, trust me… I don't bite :)  
**Gold Star:  
**I trust you :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I gotta go, can't keep my boyfriend waiting any longer ;)  
**Gold Star:  
**Ew, please don't tell me about it. I think I got it already.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Haha, nice chatting with ya… Rachel. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**I'm surprised. What, no "manhands?"  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I've changed Berry, people change. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**I know, I'm just kidding.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Oh. :) I really have to go.  
**Gold Star:  
**I won't keep you. Im'ma be looking forward to our next IM, Q :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Me too :) Bye Rach ;)  
**Gold Star:  
**Ew. :) Haha. Bye, Quinn.

[_Chastity Queen is offline._]  
[_Gold Star is offline._]

**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Need You Now by **Rachel B. **and **Puck **is a hit on youtube! :) 17, 500 hits to be exact!  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry and Noah "Badass" Puckerman, and 100 others **like this.]  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson: **Clearly they just sang that to make me jealous.  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **likes this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Did it work? ;)  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry: **Look who's talking.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson: **I hate you. So much.  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry: **I hate you more.  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **likes this.]

**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Quotes of the day: "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." And my favorite: "The more you hate, the more you love." ;)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray and Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **like this.]

**TBC.**

**A/N: This was inspired by various conversations with my friends. They're nagging me to do a glee facebook style fic, so here it is, I made their wish come true! :) Please Review. Reviews totally make my world go round. :D**

**So should I continue this or what?**

**More IMs, texts, and Facebook wall posts on the next chapter! Klaine will be featured too! :)**

**Up next: Spoiler-ish - Quick in an ****awful mess****! Uh-oh… **_**Looks like trouble really has a way of finding them.**_


	2. Quinn and Puck's Night of Bliss

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **Glee kids S-U-C-K! Fuck you glee kids, fuck you all.  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** What's with the constant F-bomb dropping? Oh and it's **Mike** here by the way.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Changsquared: **Santana basically hates us all gleeks, that's why the F bombs are constantly present on her wall posts.  
comment like  
**Changsquared – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Oh, I get it now. Thanks Rach :)  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **likes this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Changsquared: **No problem Mike :)

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson **is now friends with** Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, **and** 9 other people**.

**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** **Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson**,stop being M.I.A.  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel: **Bro, I'm not M.I.A. Besides we live on the same street, at the same house.  
comment like  
[**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce **likes this.]  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson: **I meant here at Facebook, dummy.  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Oh. The conversations are just boring me that's all.  
comment like  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** **Finn**, I know we're not that close, but I know something you don't. I know that's not it, you know, why you're not frequently logging in. It's **Rachel**, isn't it?  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Back off **Kurt**, it's none of your business.  
comment like  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Fine, I'll back off if that's what you want. I'm just tryin' to help. See you at home later.  
comment like

**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** My girl **Quinn** practically begged me to take down that **Puckleberry **page on **FB**. So I'd done it, it's deleted. Sorry, **Rachel**.  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Yeah, I'm really sorry **Rach**. :) I hope this won't ruin our friendship.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** It's no big deal Quinn. We're still friends, I promise. Go back to that hunky boyfriend of yours and you guys have a great time on your special night. Oh and as a gift, I'm making you guys a **Quick FB **page. :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** What exactly is Quick?  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** It's your names coined together, silly. **Quinn** + **Puck** = **Quick **Get it? And another info: **Quickers** are your fans.  
comment like**  
Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** I like it! Thanks Rachel :)  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **likes this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** No problem, Q :) Your **FB **fanpage is done! And so far, it has **28 Quickers **already! :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray and Noah "Badass" Puckerman **like this.]

Google Talk: IM

**Vocal Adrenaline Junkie:  
**Why hello Very Berry, do you remember me? ;)  
**Gold Star:  
**No I don't think so… All I know is that you're from VA, since your username says so.  
**Vocal Adrenaline Junkie:  
**Fine, I'll give you a hint. "I've been alone with you inside my mind…"  
**Gold Star:  
**OMG Jessie?  
**Vocal Adrenaline Junkie:  
**The one and only. **  
Gold Star:**  
Just leave me alone, you've been awful to me.  
**Gold Star:  
**If the rest of New Directions find out about this, I'm going to be screwed.  
**Vocal Adrenaline Junkie:**  
Hey, hey don't overreact. I'm just here to get some exclusive news from you. So, what's new with you Rachel Berry? I heard you guys won this year's Regionals, you guys sang original songs, but still you ND gleeks are lacking showmance.  
**Gold Star:**  
Yes WE in fact did WIN, but… I thought I said to leave me alone? Unless you want the guys of ND going after you. ;)  
**Vocal Adrenaline Junkie:  
**Crap. Fine. I'll get you soon Berry.

[_Vocal Adrenaline Junkie is offline._]  
[_Gold Star is offline._]

**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** I wanna sex you up, **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray**  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray**: Take off your shirt **Puck**, I want you now.  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **likes this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Make-out music: I wanna sex you up, I wanna sex you up, I wanna sex you up…  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** **Puckerman**, I'm gonna rock your world tonight. :) Oh shit, we need candles.  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **likes this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** I got it, babe. ;)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Oh great. Now shut your damn laptop off and take control of me now. I'm tired of waiting, **Puckerman**.  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **likes this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman - Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** *shuts his laptop off* Done babe ;) Now let's get it on!  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]

**Changsquared:** You guys do know that this is PUBLIC, right? Both Changs speaking.  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Changsquared:** Don't mind them guys, in hindsight, that's how they are; interesting and annoying at the same time.  
comment like  
[**Changsquared **likes this.]  
**Changsquared – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Thx for giving us the word **Finn**. Let's just ignore them.  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Changsquared:** You guys read my mind.  
comment like

Google Mail - Inbox

From: **Kurt (fashionablyfabulous[at]gmail[.]com)  
**To: **Rachel (veryberry_goldstar[at]gmail[.]com)  
**Subject: **Regionals and Finn**

Hey girl, first off, congratulations on winning Regionals. I'm so proud of you guys. Seems like New Directions' hard work has finally paid off. :) Moving on to more important matters, is Finn totally going apeshit bcuz of u? He may be my stepbrother, but he doesn't tell me anything. Even though we live on the same street, at the same house, we never really talk about… stuff.

From: **Rachel**  
To: **Kurt  
**Subject: RE: **Regionals and Finn**

Hey Kurt, how nice of you to e-mail me. Oh, thanks for the congratulations Kurt :) You guys did really great too. Okay, let's move on. Finn? I don't know what's really his deal nowadays… he's always crappy to everyone, I honestly don't know why. If I'm going to guess, maybe it's bcuz of Quinn and Puck's reuniting, but I don't really know. That's just my guess. Anyways, how's Dalton? :)

From: **Kurt  
**To: **Rachel  
**Subject: **Dalton & Quinn and Puck**

Oh I see, blondie and badass together again. I'm really missing out on a lot of stuff there, huh? :) Anyways, being here at Dalton's great. I'm really having a great time here, I love it that they have a no-bullying policy, although I really miss you guys so much. Classes here are harder than at McKinley, but Blaine's kind of tutoring me, so I think it'll be easier. I hope there aren't any major drama there, hahaha, I hope there won't be another pregnancy.

From: **Rachel  
**To: **Kurt  
**Subject: RE: **Dalton & Quinn and Puck**

Nice to hear that you're having a great time Kurt, seems like being in Dalton is doing you really good. Say hi to Blaine for me! :) I miss you too, everyone misses you here. Quinn and Puck having another Fabray-Puckerman baby? Possible, but I'm positive it's not going to happen this year. You should visit soon; your family here in McKinley absolutely misses you.

From: **Kurt **  
To: **Rachel  
**Subject: RE: RE: **Dalton & Quinn and Puck**

Another Fabray-Puckerman baby? That's going to be even harder than last year's little _accident_. I will definitely visit you guys, I'm dying of misery here. lol jk :) Sorry to cut this short, Rach, but I gotta go to class. I will definitely tell Blaine your hello. :)

From: **Rachel  
**To: **Kurt  
**Subject: **Okay, buzz back soon!**

Sure don't let me keep you from your classes. Buzz back soon! :)

Sincerely,  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry**

From: **Kurt  
**To: **Rachel **  
Subject: RE: **Okay, buzz back soon!**

Got the message. I promise I will visit you guys when we have our free time :) Hoping to see y'all!

From the bottom of my heart,**  
Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel**

1 New Text

Text of **Blaine **to **Rachel**:

Hey Rachel, let's IM later? :)

Reply of **Rachel **to **Blaine**:

Sure Blaine, I'd love to. :) Wait are you seriously texting me in the classroom?

Reply of **Blaine **to **Rachel**:

Yup dnt wrry, my phone's hidden.

Reply of **Rachel **to **Blaine**:

Naughty Blaine ;) Put your phone away now, let's just chat later, 'kay?

Reply of **Blaine **to **Rachel**:

Aye aye mam! :) I mean, aye aye Rachel! Hahaha… later it is then.

/

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray**: Woke up with my boy **Noah "Badass" Puckerman** next to me. He rocked my world last night ;)  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **likes this.]

**Noah "Badass" Puckerman**: My girl **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray**'s body is smokin' H-O-T. Her body is my wonderland.  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **likes this.]  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel**: Please-not-another-pregnancy.  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Noah "Badass" Puckerman, and 6 others **like this.]

Google Talk: IM

**Gold Star:  
**What the hell is your problem Finn?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**There's just a lot on my mind right now that I don't really want to SHARE to the world.  
**Gold Star:  
**Wuzzgoinon? Maybe I can help ya :)  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Look who's talkin'…  
**Gold Star:  
**And here he goes again. I'm going to ask again so the words will finally slide out of your tongue: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, FINN?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Whoa, Scary Rachel. Calm down. But sorry, I really can't answer that.  
**Gold Star:  
**Just open up Finn, what is going on with you?

[_Frankenteeny is offline._]

**Gold Star**:  
Crap, this is bullshit.

[_Warbler is online._]

**Warbler**:  
Did you just swear? Oh I'm sorry for teasing you, what is bullshit?  
**Gold Star**:  
Who are you?  
**Warbler**:  
Two Hints: A) I was at your House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza and B) We shared a drunken kiss.  
**Gold Star**:  
OMG, hey Blaine. :) What is bull you ask? Finn, he's really getting on my nerves.  
**Warbler**:  
One word Rach: COURAGE. :)  
**Gold Star**:  
You're right, thanks for making me smile. :)  
**Warbler**:  
Happy to be of help. Hey listen, I'm sorry again for hurting your feelings. A pretty lady like you doesn't deserve to be stood up.  
**Gold Star**:  
Hey Blaine, that's in the past remember? Don't worry about it; I've already forgiven you. :)  
**Warbler**:  
Thanks Rach. Listen, Kurt and I are coming there to visit. Three days from now.  
**Gold Star**:  
OMG, REALLY? I gotta tell them, they'll flip (in a good way I mean)! :)  
**Warbler**:  
W-wait Rachel don't! Not yet! Do you mind keeping this to yourself for a while? We want them to know, personally, from us.  
**Gold Star**:**  
**But I'm a blabbermouth, Blaine! You can't trust me with secrets 'cause my lips aren't always sealed.  
**Warbler**:  
Please Rach, just this one time?  
**Gold Star**:  
Fine I'll try my best. But I'm not promising anything, Blaine. If I spill then you and Kurt can assault me, just please avoid my nose.  
**Warbler**:  
Thanks Rachel :) Oh and if you do spill, we won't kill you. I promise!  
**Gold Star**:  
'Kay, nice talkin' with ya Blaine. Mercedes and I have to go to the auditorium, we're going to practice a duet.  
**Warbler**:  
Thanks again Rach. Don't let me keep you from Mercedes, say hi to her for me! Kurt sends his love too! :)  
**Gold Star**:  
Roger that, friendly Warbler Blaine. :)

[_Warbler is offline._]  
[_Gold Star is offline._]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans joined Facebook.  
Sam "Guppy Face" Evans **is now friends with **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, **and** 7 other people.**

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** **Sam "Guppy Face" Evans**, you're friends with everyone, except me?  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Here we go again, no replies. Fine, logging on to **FB **is so bullshit and boring when no one comments on your wall posts.  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Glee kids, I HATE YOU ALL. Here's the deal: I'm gonna fucking quit glee club if you guys continue on ignoring me.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Is that a threat Santana? ;)  
comment like  
[**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce, Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams, and 7 others **like this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez - Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Fuck the hell off manhands.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Like that's going to keep me away.  
comment like  
[**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce, Quinn "Chastity Queen", and 7 others **like this.]  
**Changsquared – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** You go MVP! :) Mike and Tina here…  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson, Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous," and 19 others **like this.]

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL.  
comment like

**TBC.**

**A/N: My friends and I fight like that all the time, but I'm not one to drop the F-bombs. So back to the story: Santana's cursing is getting worse! Uh-oh.**

**Did you guys like this chapter? I finally included Klaine :) Please Review if you enjoyed this one!**

**Up Next: Spoiler-ish: Quick in trouble! **


	3. Quinn and Puck's Awful Mess

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews my dear readers! :) I really appreciate that you guys like my story, it means a lot to me that you guys would leave me nice and pleasing feedbacks. It inspires me to continue on writing this, so from the bottom of my heart, again I thank you all for reading this. :) Please keep supporting this story o' mine… I would appreciate it even more if you do. So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the 3****rd**** chapter of **_**Gleekbook: IMs, Texts, and Facebook**_**. If you liked this so much, please hit the blue-ish button below and tell me what ya think. :)**

**Oh before I forget, here is a cheat sheet on their IM names: (**_code_**: IM name in bold, **real name in regular underline) **  
Gold Star – **Rachel**  
Frankenteeny – **Finn**  
Chastity Queen – **Quinn**  
Badass – **Puck**  
Bitchy Latina – **Santana**  
Britney Clone – **Brittany**  
Wheelchair Dude – **Artie**  
Changsquared – **Tina & Mike**  
Chocolate Thunder – **Mercedes**  
Big Ass Heart – **Lauren**  
Guppy Face – **Sam**  
Fashionably Fabulous – **Kurt**  
Warbler – **Blaine**  
Vocal Adrenaline Junkie – **Jessie  
**Horror Coach – **Sue 

**Question for the day #1: What should Will's IM name be?**

Google Talk: IM

**Guppy Face:  
**Hey Rachel Berry MVP :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Why am I not surprised? Oh, what I mean to say is, hello to you too, Sam :)  
**Guppy Face:  
**I never got the chance to thank you for adding me on Facebook, I appreciated that. That was really nice of you.  
**Gold Star:  
**It's no big deal Sam, I added you because you are my friend, and also 'cause we're in glee together… I was surprised when they friend requested me too.  
**Guppy Face:  
**Thanks. So listen, um, I was wondering if you're… maybe free tonight? I was wondering if we could go on a date, as friends. I, uh, gotta talk to you about… stuff.  
**Guppy Face:  
**Maybe you're wondering why I'd ask you out. You wanna know why? 'Cause you are beautiful Rachel, well you are sort of annoying on the outside, but inside you're actually cherished nonetheless. That was a compliment by the way. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Thanks for the compliment Sam, not many people actually praise me… And no one's really called me beautiful before… not even Finn. :(  
**Gold Star:  
**I'm free tonight, I'll absolutely go on a date with you. :)  
**Guppy Face:  
**Forget about Finn, he's a total jackass.  
**Gold Star:  
**I think you're right about that one, he IS a total jackass.  
**Guppy Face:  
**So what'd you wanna do tonight?  
**Gold Star:  
**I know you love the movie Avatar… and I so, so love it too! So why don't we have a movie date? I have a DVD at my house, my dads are working pretty late. I can cook us some vegan pasta, if you want. I'm a whiz at cooking ;)  
**Guppy Face:  
**OMG, you love Avatar too? :) Sure, why not? It's a date Rachel! As for you cooking, I can't wait to taste your very Berry vegan pasta. :) I'll be there at 7?  
**Gold Star:  
**7 it is. :)  
**Guppy Face:  
**Cool! See ya tonight! Later, Rach :)  
**Gold Star:  
**See you too Sam :)  
**Gold Star: **  
Wait Sam, what about Santana?  
**Guppy Face:  
**We broke up, well, I broke up with her. She's been an awful bitch of a girlfriend to me.  
**Gold Star:  
**Oh I'm really sorry about that. And you're right, she is an awful bitch.  
**Guppy Face:  
**I'm fine Rachel, I'm over her. I gotta go, I'll text you later?  
**Gold Star:  
**Sure Sam, go do what you gotta do. :) Later!  
**Guppy Face:  
**Later!

[_Guppy Face is offline._]  
[_Chastity Queen is online and joins the chat._]

**Chastity Queen:  
**You and Sam huh? And an Avatar movie date… :)  
**Gold Star:  
**It's not like that Quinn! Ugh, I shouldn't have agreed to this! Now you're gonna call me manhands again!  
**Chastity Queen:  
**You are totally overreacting, Rachel. For me, the name-calling is SO over, I don't know about Santana though.  
**Gold Star:  
**Okay fine, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**It's fine; now let's get back on topic. You and Sam, movie night, what's going on with you two?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I didn't mean that in a negative way.  
**Gold Star:  
**Friends Quinn, we're just friends, hanging out, watching Avatar on Blu-Ray, and eating vegan pastas I cooked.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Sounds awesome… I think. Wait- wait just a minute Rach, hang in there.  
**Gold Star:  
**What?  
**Gold Star:  
**Quinn, what are you doing?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I was scrolling through the chat and I found an interesting detail about you two: you both seem to have an obsession with Avatar.  
**Gold Star:  
**Yeah, why is that weird?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**No. I think it's great that you have something in common. *rolls her eyes*  
**Gold Star:  
**Okay what does the eye-rolling mean? *thinks* Wait a minute, Quinn Fabray, are you jealous?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**No, absolutely not! I actually think it's great that you two are planning to hang out tonight… at your house. ;)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Watching Avatar and you're gonna be cooking vegan pastas. Well let me tell you, Sam's not that much of a vegan. But I think he'll adapt to it if you two start dating. I'm just sayin'…  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Rachel, is something wrong? Why aren't you typing a reply?

[_Chastity Queen buzzes Gold Star._]

**Gold Star:  
**Quinn, I'm sorry there's just a lot on my mind right now.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Oh no worries. Do tell me then, maybe I can help?  
**Gold Star:  
**He, um… He said something to me that kind of took me aback.  
**Gold Star:**  
Which made me think he's actually interested in me.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Well what is it then?  
**Gold Star:  
**He said that… I'm beautiful. :) I'm thankful that he actually typed that, it's just… I think there's a bit of a problem. :(  
**Chastity Queen:  
**:) Aww, that's so sweet! What's the problem then? :(  
**Gold Star:  
**Why would he want to be into someone like me? I'm not really pretty like you Quinn, that's a compliment :)… And girls like me don't normally get chosen over girls like you. I'm the annoying glee nerd; he's on the football team. We don't really have anything in common… besides our love for Avatar.  
**Chastity Queen:**  
Thanks for the compliment Rach, but girl you are beautiful. Don't be so insecure about your appearance 'cause you are beautiful Rachel. You are, you just have to believe that. :) Anyways as for the popularity craze, Sam doesn't really give that much crap to that matter. He doesn't care, 'cause he told me once, and I quote: "I'd much rather be a loser like the rest of the gleeks, than be the popular guy everyone hates, everyone loves, and everyone loves to be."  
**Gold Star:  
**Thanks for the boost of confidence Quinn. :) So would it be okay with you if Sam and I somehow, start dating?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Permission granted, go for it Rachel. And remember: you are beautiful and amazing, just the way you are. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Aww, I love that song! :) Sorry to cut this IM, but I gotta go prepare... and beautify myself. Any makeup tips?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Okay sure no prob :) Um as for makeup, I suggest that you keep it to a minimum, just a light brown blush and pink lipstick, no need for mascara. Just keep it simple so you'll look as fresh and as vibrant as me. ;) Keep your hair tied in a pony, so if/when he kisses you, your hair stays in place, hence not messing the moment. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Thanks Quinn, you really know how to cheer me up. :) I will follow all that.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I'll be wishing you good luck Rach, you'll be needing lots of that tonight. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Thanks! Bye, Chastity Queen! :)  
**Gold Star:  
**P.S. Thanks for the tips!  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Welcome :) Happy to be of help! Bye, Gold Star! Good luck tonight and I'll be needing details tomorrow.  
**Gold Star:  
**Got it! Bye! :) *squeals in excitement*  
**Chastity Queen:  
**:)

[_Gold Star is offline._]  
[_Chastity Queen is offline._]

**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Does anyone have something for me… to dip in… chocolate?  
comment like  
[**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **like this.]  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Why don't you dip chocolate in chocolate? :) Just an idea…  
comment like  
[**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones** likes this.]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones - Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** Fantastic idea, Brit! :) I actually like that idea of yours…  
comment like  
[**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce **likes this.]

**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams:** So I left a good job in the city, working for the man every night and day…  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** And I never lost one minute of sleeping, worried 'bout the way things might have been…  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** Big wheel keep on turnin', proud mary keep on burnin'…  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Rollin'…  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Rollin'…  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Rollin' on the river…  
comment like  
**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams:** Rollin' on the river…  
comment like  
**Sue "Horror Coach" Sylvester:** SHUT UP ALL YOU GLEE KIDS!  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry**: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now…  
comment like  
[**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, and 6 others **like this.]  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Dislike. Dislike. Dislike!  
comment like

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** It's me against the music :) And it's Britney bitches.  
comment like  
[**New Directions, Blaine "Warbler" Anderson, and Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" **like this.]

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson:** You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream…  
comment like  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** The way you turn me on, I can't sleep…  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** My heart stops, when you look at me…  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** Just one touch, now baby I believe…  
comment like  
**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back…  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** And all that you touch tumbles down…  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** 'Cause my best intentions, keep makin' a mess of things…  
comment like  
**Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes:** I just wanna fix it somehow…  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** But how many times will it take?  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Oh how many times will it take for me, to get it right?  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth…  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** So everyone can hear…  
comment like  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** Hit me with the worst you got…  
comment like  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** And knock me down…  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Baby I don't care, keep it up…  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** And soon enough, you'll figure out…  
comment like  
**Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes:** You wanna be…  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** You wanna be…  
comment like  
**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams:** A loser…  
comment like  
**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** Like me…  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** A loser…  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Like me…  
comment like

**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Why are you guys all singing, even on Facebook?  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** It's kind of a New Directions thing… :)  
comment like  
[**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel** likes this.]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** **Rachel "Gold Star" Berry**, Avatar movie date, vegan pastas… What more could I ask? :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray **like this.]

Google Talk: IM

**Badass:  
**You've been avoiding me all day.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I'm sorry, I'm just thinking a lot about… stuff.  
**Badass:  
**Like?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Immense stuff.  
**Badass:  
**…huh?**  
Chastity Queen:  
**Um okay, don't freak out. I think we're in trouble. I think you know what I mean.  
**Badass:  
**O-kay, can we talk about this? Face to face? This sounds serious… whatever this is.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Will do.

[_Badass is offline._]  
[_Chastity Queen is offline._]

**TBC.**

**A/N: Uh-oh Quick in trouble! Question for the day #2: What kind of trouble would you guys want them to be in? Please Review! :) Thanks again for the amazing feedback, dear readers! Keep supporting this fic, I guarantee you all will have a good time reading this! Chapter 4 to be posted soon! Stay tuned…**

**Oh and just an info: the songs/lyrics they used here are Proud Mary (I don't know who originally sang this, sorry), Need You Now (Lady Antebellum), Me Against the Music (Britney Spears & Mariah Carey), Teenage Dream (Katy Perry), Get It Right (Lea Michele), and Loser Like Me (Glee Cast).**


	4. Quinn and Puck's Sudden Breakup?

**A/N: Thanks for the ideas, gulfguy44, krista27 and wrong[.]company ! :) Thank you for the amazing and positive feedbacks: ****bartiefan249****, ****Talzdarlz13****, ****ilovegleexx****, ****theregoesmysanity****, ****TrueBelieber4497****, ****LandAmongTheStars****, ****linny99****, ****wrong[.]company****, ****krista27****, ****ZombiesInMyBellyButton****, and ****gulfguy44**** :) Here's the 4****th**** chapter! Stay tuned for more…**

**Okay so, four important questions:**

**Question #1: Should I make Quinn pregnant in this?  
Question #2: Should I include Shelby Corcoran in this story?  
Question #3: Should Beth be mentioned?  
And last but definitely not the least…  
Question #4: Should Quinn and Puck fight for love? **

**Sound off on the reviews page! :) Reviews totally rock my world.**

/

1 New Text

Text of **Quinn **to **Puck: **  
I can't risk losing you, but I gotta do this. Or else I'm leaving… for boarding school.

Reply: **Puck-Quinn  
**So you're just gonna give up on us? Just because your dad came back and told you to stay away from me? That's bull**** Quinn!

Reply: **Quinn-Puck  
**I'm not giving up on us, I love you so much, it's just I think we have to stop seeing each other for a while.

Reply: **Puck-Quinn  
**What the effin' hell, Quinn! You're totally not making any sense right now!

Reply: **Quinn-Puck  
**If daddy catches us, I'm gone and we're over.

Reply: **Puck-Quinn  
**Fine. Goodbye Quinn, enjoy ur life without me. :(

Reply: **Quinn-Puck  
**No wait, don't go! I didn't mean it like that… Crap.

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans **is in a relationship with **Rachel "Gold Star" Berry**.

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **is on cloud nine.  
comment like  
[**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans **likes this.]

**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester joined** **Facebook.  
Will "Spongehair Squarechin" **is now friends with **Sue "Horror Coach" Sylvester, Holly Holliday** and **13 other people**.

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce**: MySpace is dead.  
comment like  
[**New Directions, Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel, and 50 others **like this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** You're finally right for once Britt :)  
comment like  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Uh… thanks, I guess.  
comment like

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** My body fucking aches, Lauren** "Big Ass Heart" Zizes** crushed me to the core. :(  
comment like **  
Sam "Guppy Face" Evans – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Why don't you go see the school nurse, see if anything's broken.  
comment like  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** Thanks for the tip… Trouty Mouth. ;)  
comment like  
**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** HELL NO. Don't you ever call me that again, bitch!  
comment like  
[**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and 15 others** like this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** "Froggy Lips," "Guppy Face," "Trouty Mouth…" I could go on and on for pages of Sammy Evans's nicknames. :)  
comment like

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** I'm pretty sure Charity's reading my diary again.  
comment like  
**Changsquared – Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** **Tina** here **Britt**… Anyways, who is Charity?  
comment like  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce – Changsquared:** Charity is my cat.  
comment like  
**Changsquared – Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** Okay now that's just weird. LMAO ;)  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** When in need, call for Ms. Holliday.  
comment like  
[**Holly Holliday, Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester, and 13 others** like this.]

Google Talk: IM

[_Chocolate Thunder is online._]  
[_Gold Star is online._]  
[_Guppy Face is online._]  
[_Frankenteeny is online._]  
[_Wheelchair Dude is online._]  
[_Changsquared is online._]

**Frankenteeny:**  
Let me be the one to point out the obvious: Quinn and Puck are both M.I.A., today on Facebook and at school.  
**Chocolate Thunder:**  
Yeah it's kinda weird though… It's not like them to be distant from us.  
**Guppy Face:**  
Rachel, do you know what happened between them? You and Quinn are pretty close nowadays, she must tell you something.  
[_Frankenteeny is offline._]  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**What the hell is White Boy's deal?  
**Gold Star:  
**He's acting like a jackass, Cedes. Let him be like that for who knows how long.  
**Gold Star:**  
No Sam, Quinn's not telling me anything.  
**Wheelchair Dude:**  
Maybe they're having boyfriend/girlfriend crisis.  
**Changsquared:  
**We hope it's nothing major though. **  
Chocolate Thunder:**  
Let's just hope for the best.  
**Gold Star:  
**I agree with Cedes, wait guys— I just remembered something. Something about Quinn.  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**Spill it now, MVP.  
**Gold Star:**  
I talked to Quinn on the phone yesterday, after mine and Sam's movie date…  
**Guppy Face:**  
You were really pretty last night babe.  
**Gold Star:  
**Thank you Sam :) Anyways, back to Quinn. I talked to her last night and she was crying, I can hear from the sound of her voice and she sounds really horrible.  
**Changsquared:  
**What did she say?  
**Gold Star:  
**She told me her dad, Russell Fabray came back, and then she and Noah were having problems… but that's it. That's all she told me.  
**Chocolate Thunder:**  
OMG her dad came back?  
**Gold Star:**  
Uh-huh.  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**Maybe the dad doesn't approve of their relationship… that's just my guess as to why Quinn was crying.  
**Gold Star:**  
It's possible, but I don't know. The words will come out of Quinn's mouth eventually. Oh yeah, I remember now! Quinn said one more thing… that really took me aback.  
**Guppy Face: **  
What'd she say?  
**Gold Star:**  
That she might be homeless again.  
**Changsquared:  
**Whoa, why would she say something like that?  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**Why would she say that Rachel?  
**Gold Star:  
**I don't know guys, after that one word, "homeless," came out of her mouth, all I heard was my voice saying, rather asking, "Wait, why?" and the drone of the dial tone. She hung up on me and that really got me concerned.  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**I'm sure she'll be okay... they'll be fine. Quinn and Puck will work things out, right?  
**Gold Star:**  
I don't know Artie, I don't know.  
**Changsquared:  
**Let's just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best.  
**Guppy Face:  
**I agree with Tina and Mike.  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**Me too.  
**Gold Star:  
**Me three.  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**Count me in too!

[_Chocolate Thunder is offline._]  
[_Changsquared is offline._]  
[_Guppy Face is offline._]  
[_Wheelchair Dude is offline._]  
[_Gold Star is offline._]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans **is craving **Rachel "Gold Star" Berry**'s vegan pasta and is wishing to have it for lunch every single day.  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** likes this.]

**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** You said you needed a little TIME for my MISTAKES, it's FUNNY how YOU used that time to have me REPLACED…  
comment like  
**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Deal with it Finn, Rachel's mine now.  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** She wasn't yours before, you stole her from me!  
comment like  
**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Just deal with it, she IS mine now.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Just drop it Finn, we're broken up remember? Get over it, get over me, because I have. :)  
comment like  
[**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans **likes this.]

**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson: Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **and **Sam "Guppy Face" Evans**, I HATE YOU BOTH SO MUCH.  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **deleted the joint account, **Finchel.  
Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **created a new account: **Samchel – Sam Evans and Rachel Berry.**

**Changsquared **posted a **photo: Us in the park – Asian picnic. :)  
**comment like  
[**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Samchel, and 9 others **like this.]

**Samchel:** **Rachel "Gold Star" Berry and Sam "Guppy Face" Evans** are still valid accounts. This new account is our couple account. **Changsquared**, we're not copying you guys.  
comment like  
[**Changsquared, Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams, and 3 others **like this.]  
**Changsquared – Samchel:** Affirmative.  
comment like  
[**Samchel **likes this.]

**Sue "Horror Coach" Sylvester – Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester:** Our budgets are restored. I manipulated Figgins again, you should be thanking me for that.  
comment like  
[**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester **likes this.]  
**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester – Sue "Horror Coach" Sylvester:** Who are you and what did you do to Sue Sylvester? I'm just kidding. Thank you Sue, that's really nice of you.  
comment like

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray** is not feeling well.  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** You sick? Do you have a fever?  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** It's um… fever-like.  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Oh, well feel better Q :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray** likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** thanks :)

**Blaine "Warbler" Anderson **changed his name to **Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson.**

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** My stomach is acting up :(  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Do you have the stomach bug?  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** I think so…  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Well, drink lots of water and get plenty of rest. Feel better Quinn :)  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Thanks Rachel :)  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like

1 New Text

Text: **Confidential number/unidentified person** – **Puck**  
Puck, it's been a while. I know it's short notice, but I need to meet with you and Quinn. Confidential matters.

Reply: **Puck – Confidential number/unidentified person **  
Um okay, who are you?

Reply: **Confidential number/unidentified person** – **Puck  
**Just someone you trusted for someone who belongs to you.

Google Talk: IM

**Badass:  
**What's going on with Q?  
**Gold Star:  
**I don't know she just said she was sick with the stomach bug…  
**Gold Star:  
**Wait, why aren't you asking her personally?  
[_Badass is offline._]  
**Gold Star:  
**Crap, first it's Finn and now you Noah!  
[_Gold Star is offline._]

**Bonus Question: Who is the mystery person who texted Puck? *hint hint***

**A/N: Please Review!**


	5. Quinn and Puck Got Hitched

**A/N: FYI for someone who asked, "What is New Directions?" A: New Directions is their group account. **

Chapter 5

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Is it just me or is the world spinning? My head effin' aches… :(  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Look Q, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I just wish you'd feel better. Rachel tells me you're really sick. I'm sorry for last night, I know there's so much shit you're dealing with right now, but we'll get through it… together. Whether your jerk of a father likes it or not. ;) No offense Q.  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray** likes this.]  
**Russell Fabray – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Young lady, get off this conversation right now, or you'll be transferring to boarding school, whether you like it or not.  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Russell Fabray:** Make me daddy, make me.  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Russell Fabray – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** That's it! You're grounded!  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Russell Fabray:** Ground me? Puh-lease. I'm like 17 going on 18…  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Russell Fabray – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Oh Quinnie don't you dare, don't you dare! Enough of this inappropriate behavior of yours!  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Russell Fabray:** Like that's gonna keep me from seeing Puck. ;) Hey daddy, why don't you shut your damn laptop off so you can vent out at me, face-to-face!  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Judy Fabray – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Young lady you are grounded for one whole month!  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Judy Fabray:** Look who decided to join in! Welcome mother! :)  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** I'm sorry you had to read all that. It's okay, I forgive you for last night. Um, can we take this to IM? I need a social network with less parents, and more people who can relate.  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** It's all right, it was fun to read you and your parents bickering for a while… ;) Sure Q, let's take this to IM. Oh and thanks for forgiving me. I love you Quinn :)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray** likes this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** I love you too Puckerman:)  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and 8 others** like this.]

Google Talk: IM

**[WARNING: This chat is private; nobody can join. This conversation is between **_**Badass**_** and **_**Chastity Queen**_** only.]**

**Badass:  
**So are you really that sick?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Yeah, I don't know… One moment I'm fine and the next? I'm throwing up everywhere…  
**Badass:  
**Wait Q, how many days have you been like this?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Um it started nine days after we had sex… and I'm… oh my god.  
**Badass:  
**Quinn, are you pregnant? I just really need to know.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Um, uh, I… I think so. Because I've been experiencing the symptoms I had with… Beth.  
**Badass:  
**OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Don't panic, you're making me panic too! I doubt it Puck, I doubt it… We used protection…  
**Badass:  
**Well if you may remember, you were the one who said that they don't work 97% of the time!  
**Chastity Queen: **  
I do remember… Oh my god, I am totally with child! Your child.  
**Badass:  
**Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Puck, stop freaking out! Can you please just come over? Mom and dad are working pretty late and we really have to figure things out… Please, just come over?  
**Badass:  
**Fine, I'll come over. Don't worry; we'll figure this out… we will. Like we always do. I love you Quinn, take care of yourself… I'll be there in ten. :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I love you too, Puckerman… even though you're an egghead. ;)  
[_Badass is offline._]  
[_Chastity Queen is offline._]

**/**

[**WARNING: This is a private chat between **_**Gold Star**_** and **_**Frankenteeny**_**. No one can join this confidential conversation.**]

[_Frankenteeny is online._]  
[_Gold Star is online._]

**Frankenteeny: **  
Hey Rach… I know I've been a jerk to everyone lately, especially to you. Please forgive me, I wanna make things right between us.  
**Gold Star:  
**I'm not going to forgive you that easily till you tell me what your problem is.  
**Frankenteeny: **  
Fine. This week started off with Quinn and Puck's reunion and that's what everyone's talking about. I hate admitting this, but I am a bit jealous. Quinn was my first love, you know?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Now everyone who's anyone is talking about you and Sam… since you guys are the newest power couple. You wanna know what I felt? I was really hurt when I became aware that you two were actually dating. It really hurt me inside, Rachel. I never really got over you, hell I CAN'T GET OVER YOU.  
**Frankenteeny:  
**What's bugging me even more, is that you guys all have someone: Quinn has Puck, you have Sam, Mike has Tina, Kurt has Blaine, Artie has Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren, and I are the only ones left without someone. You guys have annoying/interesting couple names: Quick, Samchel, Changsquared, Klaine, and Bartie…  
**Frankenteeny:  
**And lastly, I missed being your boyfriend. I missed it so much that every night, I wish for things to take a new turn and give you back to me. :(  
**Gold Star:  
**I understand your pain Finn, I really do. But I'm with someone else now and I love him.  
**Gold Star:**  
Don't worry Finny, you'll find someone new. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**I hope we can still be friends. :)  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Maybe I can't be just friends with you. *singing* how can we still be friends when seeing you only breaks my heart again?  
**Gold Star:  
**I can't break up with Sam Finn. *singing* why don't you be a man about it and set me free?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Why not? He's just a stupid guy with a really big mouth that's the same size as a tennis ball! *singing* why do you keep from comin' round, playing with my heart…  
**Gold Star:  
**I can't Finn, I just can't. *singing* you don't really love me; you just keep me hangin' on… Get out of my life and set me free.  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Enough of the singing…  
**Gold Star:  
**You started it!  
**Gold Star:  
**You got your freedom Finn, why are you still holding on to me?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU RACHEL, I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH AND I NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU.  
**Gold Star:  
**:') I can't deal with this right now Finn, but thanks for your kind, sweet words.

[_Gold Star is offline._]

**Frankenteeny:  
**Rachel?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Hello?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Bull****!

[_Frankenteeny is offline._]

/

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** is getting a new phone… My dads are insisting that I choose carefully… So what should I choose? Sidekick, BlackBerry, or iPhone?  
comment like  
**[38 people like this.]**  
**[View all 49 comments…]  
Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** Sidekick definitely :) Get the pink bedazzled one!  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray** likes this.]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** iPhone, choose the regular black one. :) I didn't mean that in a racist manner.  
**Changsquared:** BlackBerry definitely… and it suits your last name too! :) Get the red one, it's totally a very Berry color…  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** likes this.]  
**Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes:** I agree with Changsquared, red is definitely a very Berry color.  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** likes this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** We're in an awful mess and I don't mean maybe… :(  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** What's going on with you, White Girl?  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** I'm still sick, but Puck's here to take care of me.  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** likes this.]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray:** Interesting…  
comment like

**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams **is at Breadsticks with **Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce **and **Changsquared.  
**via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce and Changsquared **like this.]

**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
comment like  
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez** likes this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Let's get drunk. :)  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson** likes this.]  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Sure thing Santana, let's get intoxicated tonight!  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** I thought you're not really a drinker; well anyways, have fun with Santana Finn.  
comment like

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans** is watching I Am Number Four with **Rachel "Gold Star" Berry.  
**comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** likes this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** This Sarah Hart totally resembles **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray**.  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** She certainly does.  
via Facebook Mobile  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** They're both former cheerleaders, but the difference is Sarah's into photography; our **Quinn Fabray** isn't.  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce: **Q, you have a doppelganger! :)  
via Facebook Mobile  
[**21 people like this.**]

1 New Text

Text: **Shelby Corcoran-Puck/Quinn**

Puck/Quinn, it's been a while. Can you guys meet me at the coffee shop downtown? We have to talk about pivotal matters… I'll be bringing Beth too, if that's okay.

**Jessie "Vocal Adrenaline Junkie" St. James **is now friends** with Andrea Cohen, Shelby Corcoran, and Sunshine Corazon.**

**Sunshine Corazon – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** How's it going rival diva?  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Sunshine Corazon:** Well hello to you too Sunshine, I'm doing really great. Did you hear we won Regionals? ;)  
comment like  
**Sunshine Corazon – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** I did, you didn't have to rub it in my face.  
comment like  
**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Be nice Rachel.  
comment like

**Emma Pillsbury-Howell changed her name to Emma Pillsbury.**

**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester – Emma Pillsbury:** What happened Em?  
comment like  
**Emma Pillsbury – Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester:** We didn't work out.  
comment like  
**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester – Emma Pillsbury:** I'm sorry Em, this must really suck for you.  
comment like  
**Emma Pillsbury – Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester:** It's okay Will, I'm going to pull through this.  
comment like  
[**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester** likes this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Please get a room already and make wild passionate love to each other. ;) Just a thought…  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson** likes this.]  
**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** SANTANA!  
comment like  
**Emma Pillsbury – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** This is very inappropriate of you, Santana.  
comment like  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Wanky ;)  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson** likes this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray changed her name to Quinn Fabray-Puckerman.**

**Quinn Fabray-Puckerman** had a pregnancy scare. But no worries guys, I'm totally not pregnant.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Oh thank God.  
comment like  
[**Quinn Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Great, then let's celebrate! :)  
comment like

**Quinn Fabray-Puckerman:** It's official: my parents kicked me out again, I'm going to live at Puck's yet again … :(  
comment like  
[**View all 28 comments…**]  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** OMG.  
comment like  
**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams:** What happened?  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Why would they kick you out yet again?  
comment like  
**Changsquared:** Did you do something totally awful?  
comment like  
**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** I'm really sorry Quinn.  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** What happened, Q?  
comment like  
**Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes:** Look I really don't know Quinn that much, but I am sorry this happened to her.  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Would you all stop harassing my girl?  
comment like  
[**Quinn Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** We won't till you fess up.  
comment like  
**Quinn Fabray-Puckerman:** San's right about one thing.  
comment like  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** What?  
comment like  
**Quinn Fabray-Puckerman:** I-I… I'm… we got married.  
comment like  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** See, my mouth speaks the truth and nothing but the truth. ;)  
comment like  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Well this is an even bigger trouble than babygate…  
comment like

**A/N: Uh-oh! Quick got hitched! Up next: Shelby drops by for a visit, bringing baby Beth; question: how will Quinn and Puck react to re-meeting their baby girl; and Blaine and Kurt drops by for a visit too! Question: how will they spend their short, but enjoyable stay in Lima with the McKinley gleeks? Here are two choices: at the mall with all the members of New Directions, or at a roller-skating rink?**

**The song I used here (read: Finn and Rachel's IM convo) is You Keep Me Hangin' On (I don't know who originally sang this; for the Glee cover version, Dianna Agron popularized it). **

**Please Review y'all! :) Thanks for the people who continue reading this, I really appreciate it…**


	6. An Intimate Reception

**Note: Chastity Queen is still Quinn's IM name, I just played along and changed her name to Quinn Fabray-Puckerman. Sorry for the confusion, but I'll explain more later.**

Chapter 6

Google Talk: IM

[_Badass is online._]  
[_Chastity Queen is online._]  
[_Gold Star is online._]  
[_Frankenteeny is online._]  
[_Chocolate Thunder is online_.]  
[_Wheelchair Dude is online._]  
[_Guppy Face is online._]  
[_Changsquared is online._]

**Chocolate Thunder:  
**Care to explain guys?  
**Badass:  
**Here's what happened… Uh Quinn, can you please go first?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Okay… I was taking a test, while he was pacing around, frantic for whatever result it'll be…  
**Gold Star:  
**Then what?  
**Badass:  
**Impulsiveness took the better of me and before we even see the result…  
**Chastity Queen:  
**All I remember is him, kneeling down on one knee, proposing, me saying yes, and before both of us knew it, we were at the chapel at the boulevard, proclaiming our small vows for each other. :)  
**Frankenteeny:  
**O_o you sure you guys weren't drunk when you got hitched?  
**Badass:  
**No Finn, we absolutely weren't drunk… we are perfectly sober. :)  
**Changsquared:  
**O_o Did she just say what I think she said?  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**O_o Hitched?  
**Guppy Face:  
**O_o M-married?  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**O_o Oh hell to the naw!  
**Gold Star:  
**O_o I think my mouth just curved a big O…  
**Badass:  
**And then when we got back to my house, we rushed upstairs to the bathroom, and surprise! She's not pregnant… and I was like, "O-kay."  
**Chastity Queen:  
**And I was like, "Thank God it was just a scare. What now? We're actually… married now."  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**So what are you guys going to do now? Marriage is a really huge responsibility.  
**Guppy Face:  
**Can't you guys just stay engaged?  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Acting impulsively when your girlfriend is pregnant… Tsk tsk… except there is no child involved.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Can you guys please not make us feel even guiltier?  
**Badass:  
**Yeah, I can't break this lifelong commitment! You should've seen Quinn's face, her reaction was really precious… ;)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**YOU should've seen your face Puck… it was very… amusing! :)  
**Changsquared:  
**You guys should've at least invited us :(  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Yeah, sorry… it was a totally rushed decision.  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**So Q, you're really a Puckerman now?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I am and I love every minute of it. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**She's staying at your house again, Noah?  
**Badass:  
**Yup, we actually sleep in one room. ;) since she's my… wife.  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**Gross.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**There's one more reason why we did this.  
**Frankenteeny:  
**What Q?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**My daddy is sending me to boarding school… if I keep from seeing Puck. Because he thinks Puck's a bad influence on me.  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**That's just purely cruel, Quinn. Seems like he's just coming back to make your life a living hell…  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Yeah, I guess… But he doesn't have any say on the matter anymore, since Puck and I are actually… married and they kicked me out again. Living at Puck's been really great and there I feel cherished and loved, but at my own home? Feels like I'm a stranger to my parents.  
**Changsquared:  
**The Jewish guy and the Christian girl… married… and living together. We're still having trouble wrapping our heads around this matter, but what can we say? Congratulations, guys… :)  
**Gold Star:  
**I don't usually agree on things like this, but I extend my congratulations to you guys… even though I think this is a really crazy idea. :) Still, I am happy for the both of you and I wish you guys the best. By best I mean, and I quote: "Please not another pregnancy." Although I personally think Puck would be great for a Jewish girl… oh no offense, Quinn.  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Yeah, congrats guys.  
**Guppy Face:  
**I don't really know you guys for a long period of time, but congratulations I guess. :)  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**Congrats Quinn and Puck… I always knew you guys would find each other in the end. I didn't mean that in a sarcastic way.  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**Congrats guys. :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Thanks for the greets guys, Puck and I really appreciate it. :) No offense taken Rachel.  
**Badass:  
**Thank you one and all for the nice greets, Quinn and I really do appreciate it. :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Which is why…? I am hosting an after-party at Puck's house… all glee kids invited! :)  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**Serious?  
**Badass:  
**Why would my girl… uh, my wife mess with all of ya? ;)  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**Oh I'm so there! I wouldn't miss this reception of yours… anyone else going?  
**Gold Star:  
**I'll come if Sam and Finn came too… and restrain attacking each other.  
**Guppy Face:  
**Fine, I'll come. Hudson, you better not hit on my woman!  
**Frankenteeny:  
**I'll come too… I'm not making any promises… froggy lips. :)  
**Guppy Face:  
**For the love of God, please stop with the name-calling!  
**Changsquared:  
**Both Changs going :)  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**Totally going yo…  
[_Bitchy Latina is online._]  
[_Britney Clone is online._]  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**Q I know you hate me so much right now, but I can't believe I'm saying this… I wanna make peace. Our friendship's too precious for it to just be thrown away. Please forgive me Q… for everything.  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**To all the glee kids, I'm sorry too. For the name calling, the insults, the fights I started… I'm really, really sorry… especially you Berry and Evans… :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Who knew Santana Lopez, my oldest friend, actually had a soft heart? :) I'm kidding San, of course I forgive you. I love you… missed you bitch ;)  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**I missed MY bitch. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**As captain, Santana, I forgive you. Hope we can be friends… :)  
**Guppy Face:  
**I forgive you too; just don't call me Trouty Mouth again :)  
**Changsquared:  
**Yeah, we forgive you too for all the racist comments. :)  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**WORD! Peace, Santana :)  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**It's cool Latina :)  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Yeah, just don't call me Finnocence again :)  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**Aww you guys, I love you all! :) P.S. Rachel, I'll think about the being friends thing. *thinking* … Okay, I would love to be friends with you Berry.  
**Gold Star:  
**Aww, thanks San :) Then friends it is then!  
**Chastity Queen:  
**You'll come to the party right?  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**Hells yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world! Do you need me to bring the champagne?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Puckerman's got it covered… but you can bring the sparkling cider ;)  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**'Kay be there in ten :) Love ya bitch! P.S. I'll bring the cider!  
**Britney Clone:  
**Q, you're a Puckerman now too…  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Thanks… and oh, love you too bitch ;)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Thanks B, I'm still wrapping my head on my new last name :) anyways, you coming to the party?  
**Britney Clone:  
**Does your last name have a rope? You said you're wrapping you're head on it. Are you hanging yourself? Don't commit suicide, Quinn!  
**Chocolate Thunder:  
**Totally Laughing My Ass Off :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**No Britt, I'm not committing suicide. What I meant is I'm still kinda getting used to being called Quinn Fabray with a Puckerman as my new last name. :)  
**Britney Clone:  
**Oh okay I get it now… Sure Q, I'm totally coming! :) Do you want me to bring the duck we can all feast on?  
**Wheelchair Dude:  
**O-kay is she serious?  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**I don't know… with Britt, you never know.  
**Badass:  
**No need for the duck Britt, Q and I got it under control.  
**Britney Clone:  
**Okay then I'll bring the wedding cake. :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**I'd like that B, thanks! :)  
**Badass:  
**Q and I gotta go tweeps, preparing and hosting a party takes up a lot of time! But Q here is quite a party planner :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Thanks Puck, see you all at… our house! Puckerman's at 7… :) P.S. Finn, please let Kurt know 'cause he's invited too!  
**Frankenteeny:  
**Affirmative Quinn, I'll tell him.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Does anyone know if Lauren's coming?  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**Talked to her in the hallway, said, and I quotes "weddings aren't really my thing." But she tells me to congratulate you guys :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Thanks San… for letting me know. :)  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**you're welcome bitch :)  
**Bitchy Latina:  
**it's your night tonight Q :)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Thanks San, I love you too bitch. :)

[_Badass is offline._]  
[_Chastity Queen is offline._]  
[_Gold Star is offline._]  
[_Frankenteeny is offline._]  
[_Chocolate Thunder is offline_.]  
[_Wheelchair Dude is offline._]  
[_Guppy Face is offline._]  
[_Changsquared is offline._]  
[_Bitchy Latina is offline._]  
[_Britney Clone is offline._]

1 New Text

Text: **Finn-Kurt **

Hey bro, see you at the Puckerman's… Quinn and Puck are having a little gathering/reception/after-party…

Reply: **Kurt-Finn **

Sure bro, I'll just see you there…

**Jessie "Vocal Adrenaline Junkie" St. James:** A party? Why didn't they invite me? :(  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** 'Cause if we did, we'd be crossing enemy lines. ;)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, and 7 others** like this.]  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** So you're referring to me as enemy now?  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** No Kurt, I wasn't referring to you. I was referring to Jessie…  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Oh, thanks for clearing that up Barbra Streisand. :)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** likes this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Ur Welcome, Kurt :)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel** likes this.]

1 New Text

Text: **Rachel-Quinn**

Hey Quinnie Quinn :) I know we're standing just a few feet apart from each other, but I just wanna ask; are you totally having fun?

Reply: **Quinn-Rachel**

Hey Rachel Barbra :) I am, I actually am… I'm totally having a blast ;) You know you could've just asked me personally right? I don't bite.

Reply: **Rachel-Quinn**

Nice to know you're having a really great time :) Yeah I would've asked you personally, but I can't seem to pry you away from your… er, husband.

Reply: **Quinn-Rachel**

;)

**Changsquared:** **Mike** here and I am tonight's designated photographer. I'll be posting pictures from the party/reception/gathering later…  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**10 people** like this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** is having the time of her life and owes it all to **Noah "Badass" Puckerman** :)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, and 9 others** like this.]

**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams** is appointed resident DJ for tonight ;)  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**11 people** like this.]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Babe, stop downing champagne, you've had 3 glasses already!  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** Don't be a buzzkill bby, just enjoy the party! :)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson – Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** I agree with Rachel Sam, stop being a downer and try having loads of fun! :)  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like  
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce, and 10 others** like this.]

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Who wants more sparkling cider? ;)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**View all 10 comments…]  
Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Me! :) (via Facebook for BlackBerry)  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** :) Me too! (via Facebook for T-Mobile Sidekick)  
**Changsquared:** Me three :) Oh and it's Tina, BTW… (via Facebook Mobile)  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Then sparkling cider it is! ;)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**11 people** like this.]

_1 Missed Call: Shelby Corcoran  
Voicemail - (to Quinn: "Congratulations, Quinn… I'm happy for you and Noah. I heard you guys got married… I knew it because of Facebook. Anyways, when can you guys meet me and Beth at the coffee shop downtown? It's really important. Call me back when you get this.") _

_1 Missed Call: Burt Hummel  
Voicemail - (to Kurt: "You and Finn aren't drinking that much? It's a party I know, but you guys don't get buzzed out that much… Call me back.") _

_1 Missed Call: Carole Hudson-Hummel  
Voicemail - (to Finn: "Finn honey, you're the designated driver for tonight right? Enjoy yourselves and don't drink that much. Call me back honey.") _

_1 Missed Call: Jessie St. James  
Voicemail - (to Rachel: "Hey Gold Star, wanna meet up sometime? Call me if yes, don't answer if no.") _

_1 Missed Call: Judy Fabray  
Voicemail - (to Quinn: "You might be married now young lady, and living at another person's house, but this isn't over missy. Your father and I will do everything we can to make your lives a living hell. I'm not saying I support this marriage of yours, but I'm happy for you Quinnie.") _

_1 Missed Call: Nora Puckerman (Puck's Mom)  
Voicemail - (to Puck: "Congratulations Noah… I'm happy for you. Even though she's not Jewish, I'm still happy that you've finally found your partner for life, and I fully support this decision of yours. Quinn's welcome at home anytime, since she's your wife now. But avoid being sexual, that much… I don't wanna become a grandmother to two in just two years!") _

_1 Missed Call: Blaine Anderson  
Voicemail - (to Kurt: "You coming back to Dalton after the party? Call me back when you get this. Oh and extend my congratulations to the couple, Quinn and Puck, even if I don't know them that well.") _

/

**Changsquared **created a new album:** Party Pics – Quinn and Puck's Wedding, March 28, 2011: Part 1  
Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Thanks for the pics, Changster :) upload part 2 now!  
comment like

**A/N: What do you guys feel about Quick's sudden marriage? Should they stay that way or just be engaged? Sound off now! Next chapter will be uploaded at three reviews! :) **


	7. Shelby and Beth

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update guys! I was on vacation for a couple days, I silently cursed myself for forgetting to update this… but don't fret, 'cause here's the latest addition to **_**Gleekbook: IMs, Texts, and Facebook**_**! Enjoy reading guys! :) **

**P.S. You think writing this IS hard? Try shooting me a comment, that's hard! :) Haha, I'm gettin' my Sue Sylvester on ;)  
P.S.S. Shelby & little baby Beth is finally in this chappy!**

Chapter 7: Shelby and Beth

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** My BlackBerry's inoperative and now I'm bored… :( can someone entertain me?  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** You know I can… babe ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** how so? ;P  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** I can think of a few ways ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Oh really? Finish your shift later and show me ;D  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Later? How 'bout RIGHT NOW?  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** wouldn't you like get fired or something there at Sheets N' Things?  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** P-lease, it's not like my boss, ex-wife of Mr. Schue whose name I can't remember right now, gives a fuck.  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Language!  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** sorry babe, the Pucksaurus can't help it ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** okay fine, whatever you say… see you soon ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Oh you will babe.  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Can't wait! ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** You in the mood for a date tonight diva bby? :)  
via Facebook for iPad  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** Sorry Sam, I was actually thinking of doing something with Finn tonight… but we're going out just as friends.  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson** likes this.]  
**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Oh… no worries. Enjoy your night out with Finn, Rachie.  
via Facebook for iPad  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry **is **in a complicated relationship **with** Sam "Guppy Face" Evans.**

Text

From: **Kurt  
**To: **New Directions members**

Hello one and all, Kurt Hummel here. This is a mass text. I'm sending you all this because Blaine and I are going to be there, a day from now. Blaine and I will meet you all at the mall, oh and FYI, you can bring Mr. Schue too. :) See you all soon!

**Changsquared **posted **85 new photos to the album: Party Pics – Quinn and Puck's Wedding, March 28, 2011: Part 1.**

**Jessie "Vocal Adrenaline Junkie" St. James:** Another one bites the dust ;)  
comment like  
[**6 people** like this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Give up the funk :)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**14 people** like this.]  
**Jessie "Vocal Adrenaline Junkie" St. James:** Let me start by saying, I love you… :)  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Take me baby, or leave me ;)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, and 6 others **like this.]

**Sunshine Corazon:** Hello, hello baby you called I can't hear a thing… ;)  
comment like  
[**18 people** like this.]  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Sunshine Corazon:** Hello Sunshine!  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
**Sunshine Corazon – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Um, hey Rachel.  
comment like

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do…  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, and 12 others** like this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you ;)  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson, Changsquared, and 10 others** like this.]

**Holly Holliday changed her name to Holly "Hot Stuff" Holliday. **

**Will "Spongehair Squarechin" Schuester – Holly "Hot Stuff" Holliday:** Your new name totally suits you ;)  
comment like  
[**Holly "Hot Stuff" Holliday **likes this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** is at the coffee shop, Starbucks downtown with **Noah "Badass" Puckerman**, waiting for **Shelby Corcoran** and… Beth.  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** What does my… mom want with the two of you?  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** to talk about confidential stuff, I guess…  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Oh, I see…  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** I would've invited you to come with us, but Shelby insisted I only come with Puck. Sorry, Rach… :(  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** It's okay Quinn, you don't have to apologize. :)  
via Facebook for Blackberry  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** I'm all yours ;)  
via Facebook for T-Mobile Sidekick  
comment like  
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez** likes this.]

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** A ballad is a male duck, dolphins are gay sharks, a duet is a blanket, and Britney Spears is MY bitch... ;)  
via Facebook for T-Mobile Sidekick  
comment like  
[**19 people** like this.]  
**Changsquared:** LMAO, Brittany ;)  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** LOL, Britt! :)  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** ROFL, Brit! ;)

**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** Even though I'm still sorta mad at you, you're still my best friend who never fails to make me laugh. I love you, B :)  
comment like  
[**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce** likes this.]  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** I hope someday you'll forgive me for breaking your heart :'( I love you too, S :)  
comment like  
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez** likes this.]

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Wanna spy on the Dalton Warblers, **New Directions** girlies? ;) JK, **Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel** and **Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson**! I'm totally just kidding!  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**22 people** like this.]

Text

Text: **Finn-Rachel**

Haven't heard from Quinn and Puck in a while… do you know what happened?

Reply: **Rachel-Finn **

They're with my mom Finn… at the bucks' downtown… to talk about confidential stuff.

Reply: **Finn-Rachel **

Oh… o-okay. I won't bother asking you anymore, since Quinn's not telling you anything. I didn't mean that in a sarcastic way.

Reply: **Rachel-Finn **

It's okay Finn; I'll keep you posted on Quinn and Puck when they return home.

Reply: **Finn-Rachel **

Thanks Rach! :)

Reply: **Rachel-Finn **

No problem Finn, you're welcome. :)

Google Talk: IM

[_Guppy Face is online._]  
[_Gold Star is online._]

**Guppy Face:  
**You've been spending an awful lot of time with Finn lately, should I be jealous? :(  
**Gold Star:  
**No Sam, I told you: Finn and I are just friends.  
**Guppy Face:  
**Yeah right. Correction: you guys can't be just friends with each other. I would know, Finn came out to me at Quinn and Puck's party.  
**Guppy Face:  
**He said, and I quote: "Dude, I think I'm still in love with Rachel. Um what I mean is, I never stopped loving her. That's why I can't be just friends with Rachel." See what I mean by you guys being just friends with each other while deep inside you both know that's not true?  
**Gold Star:  
**He… he never told me that.  
**Gold Star:  
**Wait Sam, are you honestly accusing me? I told you I got over him.  
**Guppy Face:  
**No you're not. You're just saying that to not hurt my feelings.  
**Gold Star:  
**Can we talk about this in person? I can't handle this over the internet, Sam.  
**Guppy Face:  
**You're lying to me, that's why you can't honestly say that you're not over Finn.  
**Gold Star:  
**Stop laying the blame on me, Sam! Lay the blame on Finn, not me!  
**Gold Star:  
**You know what? Maybe… maybe we should just set up a couples' counseling meeting with Ms. Pillsbury, you know… so we can work this out? :)  
**Guppy Face:  
**Forget it Rachel; oh and for your information, we can't set up a couples' counseling if we're not a couple.  
**Gold Star:  
**Huh? Are you seriously breaking up with me over IM?  
**Guppy Face:  
**I guess I just did. It's easier this way, I wouldn't like to hurt and upset you personally. Goodbye Rachel, I just want you to be happy.  
**Guppy Face:  
**You and Finn would always be a couple; even if you're really not a couple. I realized this just now and it's one of my main reasons why I'm breaking it off with you.  
**Gold Star:  
**Sam please, let's not leave things like this. I love you; please don't let me go… :'(  
**Guppy Face:  
**Yeah you might have loved me, but it's not like how you loved Finn right? Forget it Rachel, it's over between us.  
**Gold Star:  
**Sam, I… I'm so sorry. We can still be friends though :')  
**Guppy Face:  
**We weren't friends before, remember?

[_Guppy Face is offline._]  
**Gold Star:  
**Sam? You still there?  
**Gold Star:  
**Apparently not, it says you're already offline. Crap, why does this day suck so much than the past days?  
[_Gold Star is offline._]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans is single. **

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry is single. **

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry deleted the account, Samchel. **

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** How many times will it take for me to get it right? :'( - I'm having a pity party at my house, anyone in the mood to join me?  
comment like  
[**View all 18 comments…**]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** What happened Rachel?  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** What happened Berry? Evans broke your heart?  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** No San, I broke his. :'(  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Sam broke up with me, Cedes. :'(  
**Changsquared:** That sucks Rach that really sucks. **Tina** here by the way.  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Changsquared:** Way to tease a brokenhearted person, Tina. :(  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Do you need me to bring you a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate ice cream? :)  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** That'd be nice Cedes, I'd really like that. :)  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Don't worry Berry, I'm coming too. :) I'll help you forget about Froggy Lips ;)  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** I'd like that too Santana, thanks for the moral support. :) I really need my girls right now…  
**Changsquared – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Then I'm coming too! :)  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Count me in too! :)  
**Lauren "Big Ass Heart" Zizes – Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** I don't really know you that well Berry, but I guess I'm coming too to support you on tough times like this. :)  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** Aww, girls I love you all! :')

**Shelby Corcoran:** **Noah "Badass" Puckerman and Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** thanks for making the time and coming to see us. :) It really meant a lot to me that you'll be babysitting Beth this coming two weeks… Beth and I'll be back there on Monday, okay? Again, thanks for making the time. It was a pleasure talking to you both. :)  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman and Noah "Badass" Puckerman** like this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Just got home with **Noah "Badass" Puckerman**... What's this I'm hearing about? A party at Rachel's house? Why wasn't I invited? :(  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Sorry for the late notice Q, but you can still come if you want to.. :)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Great, I'll be there in ten! ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry** likes this.]

Text

Text of **Rachel-Quinn:**

So what does my mom really did want with the two of you?

Reply: **Quinn-Rachel **

Okay here's what I can spill: she wanted me and Puck to babysit Beth for a while 'cause she'll be busy for a couple weeks… 2 weeks to be exact. Puck and I agreed instantly, surprising both of us. They'll be here Monday.

Reply: **Rachel-Quinn **

Oh, so you guys will be preoccupied these next couple weeks?

Reply: **Quinn-Rachel **

Yeah I guess so… but that doesn't mean we'll get to miss out on Kurt and Blaine's quick visit! :)

Reply:** Rachel-Quinn **

Yeah you guys better not miss that! :)

**A/N: Time for a little heads up! Rachel turns down Sam's offer for a date, just to hang out with Finn as **_**friends**_**. Kurt texts all the New Directions members informing them of his and Blaine's sudden visit. Jessie and Sunshine join in the Facebook fun. Holly changes her name and Will approves. Quinn and Puck meet up with Shelby Corcoran and Beth and asked them to babysit little, baby Beth just for two weeks. Santana still loves Brittany, even though she's still sorta mad at her. Rachel propositions the girls on spying on the Dalton Warblers, but she's only kidding around. Finn **_**flirts**_** with Rachel through IM, making Sam jealous. Sam later breaks up with Rachel and Rachel is left heartbroken so she hosts a pity party together with the New Directions girls. Rachel loves **_**her girls**_**.**

**Whew, too much is happening over here! The main/big questions are: **

**Will Finn and Rachel get back together? Or will Rachel decide to be single forever? **

**What is going to happen when Quinn and Puck finally babysit little, baby Beth? Will chaos ensue?**

**I need answers again! **

**Again, I'm sorry for the delayed update guys. I'm really, really sorry. I'll try to update again soon. **

**Next update will be posted if I get 5 reviews. So R&R away! :) **

**Thanks for reading! :) Chapter 8 to be posted soon… Stay tuned. **


	8. Baby Beth – Klaine – Who Are Endgame?

Chapter 8: Baby Beth – Klaine – Who Are Endgame?

_**A/N: I'm truly very sorry for the delayed update of this Facebook fic. School's been really hectic for me, and since I'm a college senior this year, the pressure is on for me loads. Midterms are coming up and I really can't focus much on this fic, but now, guess who's making a comeback? **_**;) **_**I will promise to update this for as long as I can, but if I don't get the chance because I have school and work and all, then I'm really truly very sorry. **_

_**So, without further ado, after a LLLOONNG MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, I am now back to bring you chapter 8 of this FB fanfic. To those who are still reading and supporting this, I thank you one and all… and can I just say that I love all of you? :) **_

_**To those who lost interest in this fic, I'm sorry guys, that is your problem. Y'all are gonna regret un-supporting this 'coz I have more in store for you guys. **_

_**But… **_

_**I ain't even mad, so it's all good. No worries. :) **_

_**To my lovely reviewers, I thank you and love every single one of you and your constructive feedbacks. It means the world to me you guys would leave me nice comments (even though the update for this is so delayed, for the time being), but still, I love all of you! :) So, loyal readers and reviewers, if you liked this, then please hit the little blue button below and leave me a pleasing comment. **_

_**Okay? That is all. I'll stop rambling now. As always, please review! :) **_

_**P.S. Beth is finally in this story and so is Klaine! Yay me! :) **_

_**gossipgleekgirl **_

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman: **

Still at Rach's party with the girls… Okay, someone's gonna have to pull her down the table. She's really intoxicated.  
via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
comments:   
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **

I'll do it if you want, but Rachel is refusing to drop to the floor.  
10 seconds ago via HootSuite  
comment like  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez: **

well okay, let's just watch out for her; make sure she's conscious… :)  
4 seconds ago via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like**  
Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman: **

will do Q… :)  
2 seconds ago via HootSuite

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:**

Let's just hope tomorrow will be a fine day for our resident diva:) **  
**30 seconds ago via Facebook for iPhone  
comment like  
[**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, **and **2 others** like this.]

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry: **

Has a killer hangover. :(  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like  
comments:  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman: **

Just drink lots of water, stay hydrated and you'll be okay. :)  
via Facebook Mobile  
comment like

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** I'll IM you.  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comment like 

Google Talk: IM

[_Gold Star has logged in._]  
[_Chastity Queen has logged in._]

**Gold Star:  
**Quinn, I think I won't go to school today. :(  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Wait, what? You're passing up school for today just because you have a hangover? Wow. This so isn't you, Gold Star. :(  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Or maybe, you just don't want to see Sam.  
**Gold Star:  
**You're right. :(  
**Chastity Queen:  
**On what?  
**Gold Star:  
**On both... I don't want to go bcoz I have a killer hangover and I also don't want to see Sam. :(  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Come on Rach, don't be like that. I know you're still hurting sweetie, but you can't miss school just because of those things! If you feel sick, I'll accompany you to the nurse, yeah? And if Sam speaks to you in a harsh, sarcastic, unkind way, we girls all have your back. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**That's really sweet, Q. :') Fine, I'll go, but just because you boosted my self-esteem and all.  
**Chastity Queen:  
**That's great, Rach! :) Happy to be of help..  
**Gold Star:  
**So, what are your plans after school?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Beth. :)  
**Gold Star:  
**Beth what?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Shelby's gonna leave her with me and Puck for a while.  
**Gold Star:  
**That's great Quinn! :) Are you guys excited?  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Yup, very. And nervous all at the same time.  
**Gold Star:  
**Don't be nervous, I think you guys will be a pro at this. ;)  
**Chastity Queen:  
**Thanks Rach, I hope so too…

[_Chastity Queen is offline._]  
[_Gold Star is offline_.]

_**A/N: Now, back to Facebook…**_

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** So I broke up with a girl, what's the problem? I ain't even sad. Losing Rachel was like losing a toy from my Avatar collection.  
[**Azimio Adams, Sue "Horror Coach" Sylvester,** and **Dave Karofsky **like this.]  
comment like  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Dude, you are such a douchebag! :-(  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, **and **7 others** like this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** You're a punk, Trouty Mouth! :-(  
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman,** and **7 others** like this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** You are so on my list, Froggy Lips. ;-)  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones,** and **5 others** like this.]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** How dare you compare my diva to your toy collection? That's just low, Sam, like really low.  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel, **and **8 others** like this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** You better hide now Sam, or else either Finn or Puck is gonna beat the crap out of you.  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Noah "Badass" Puckerman, **and **9 others** like this.]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** Whoa, guys, what's up with all the hate mail? You're all so racist, like totally racist.  
comment like   
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Sam "Guppy Face" Evans:** Like I said, you're so on my list, Evans. ;-)  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, **and **11 others **like this.]

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry:** You are such a hypocrite, Sam Evans! :-(  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman,**and **15 others** like this.]

**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Kurt Hummel is coming back to McKinley!  
comment like  
[**View all 19 comments…**]  
[**New Directions** and **Will Schuester** like this.]  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Seriously? :)  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Yup… :) but only for a few hours... I'll be bringing Blaine, too!  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** That's great, Kurty! ;)  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Hey! Only Rachel and Blaine call me that…  
[**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry, Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson, **and **Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones** like this.]

**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Meeting place at the Lima Mall, 4 sharp. :) See y'all there!  
comment like   
[**11 people** like this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Too bad I have to miss the mini-reunion… along with Puck. :(  
comment like  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Why, oh why, Q? :(  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Puck and I will be preoccupied with Beth. You guys have fun, tho…  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Oh, Beth huh? I see. Well, maybe you can just bring her along with you guys? :)  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** That would be great Kurt, but what if she's gonna have tantrums all the time we're on our little reunion?  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** She'll be fine, I promise you. :)  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Great, I'll bring her then! See you at 4! :) Oh, and Blaine too…

**Rachel "Gold Star" Berry changed her name to Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry. **

**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry:** Go your own way, Sam Evans. :)  
comment like  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, **and **10 others** like this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** is at the Lima Mall with **Noah "Badass" Puckerman**, Beth and **Klaine**… ;) just waiting for the others to arrive.  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce, **and **6 others** like this.]

**Sam "Guppy Face" Evans changed his name to Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans. **

**Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans:** I'm not gonna be able to go guys, sorry Kurt… and Blaine.  
comment like  
via TweetDeck   
comments:  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans:  
**Nobody cares, Froggy Lips! We, and by we, I meant the original glee kids, don't want you around at the mall with us anyways, after what you did to Rachel. So, if I were you, I will just get lost, Bieber wannabe.  
comment like  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry **and **10 others** like this.]  
**Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans – Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:  
**Whatever, Santana. F*ck you.  
comment like  
via TweetDeck

**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Did **Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans** just swore? That's so badass…  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone   
[**Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans** likes this.]  
**Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Thanks, dude! :)  
comment like  
via TweetDeck  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Sam "Blonde Bieber" Evans:** Whatever dude… I'm still not on your side though, and I still think ur a punk. Nobody hurts my precious little Jew, **Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry**!  
via Facebook for iPhone   
[**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman **and **17 other people** like this.]

**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** All the 'original' gleeks are here! Yay! Let's get the mini reunion/celebration started! :)  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**11 people **like this.]

**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:  
**Beth's really stunning, Q. Just like her mom. :)  
comment like  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson, **and **8 others** like this.]  
comments:  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** I'm sure Beth's gonna be a heartbreaker someday. ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray, Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder Jones,** and **Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry** like this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Yup she'll break hearts someday, but I think she'll charm boys with her, I mean, Puck's brown eyes that she certainly did inherit. :)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **and **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** like this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Not a chance. They'll have to go through the Pucksaurus first before they do sweep my baby girl off her feet.  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, **and **Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson** like this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** She IS stunning, you guys. :)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**11 people** like this.]

**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry:** I so DESPARATELY want ice cream right now. :( I hear ice cream really does help in mending a broken heart…  
comment like  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comments:  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** No.  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Diva.  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** We.  
**Changsquared:** Are.  
**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams:** Not.  
**Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson:** Gonna.  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Let.  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** You.  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Throw.  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** Yourself.  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** A.  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Pity.  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Party.  
**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Fellow diva.  
**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** We.  
**Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson:** Are.  
**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** All.  
**Changsquared:** Here.  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** For.  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** You.  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Babe. :)  
**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams:** Truth.

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry: **  
Look Rachel, today's about having fun, not about feeling down about a messy breakup with a douchebag-kind-of guy. Cheer up a little! :) You deserve it.  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry** likes this.]

**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry:**  
For the first time in my life, I'm at a loss for words, deep words to say to you all. I only have simple words to say to all of you right now. :') It means so much that all of you are here for me, and again, I felt really loved, so respected and very special. This day totally made me think back to the time when we won Regionals this year and you guys voted for me as MVP (excluding Klaine), and I knew, in that moment, I really did feel wanted, loved, respected by every single one of you. This day reminded me of that. I wanna thank you one and all, but I can't put your names all in this status, as it would require a new (status?) text box. ;) That's all. I thank every single one of you for just being here with me, through tough times like this, and I really do love you all. :)  
comment like  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson,** **Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez **and **6 others** like this.]  
comments:  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Eat this status, Froggy Lips! ;) Well, if you can manage to fit all those words in your humongous mouth, that is… :D  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, Noah "Badass" Puckerman, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, **and **Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson** like this.]

**Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson **created a new album: **Lunch Johnny Rockets w/ the gang :)  
**comment like  
via Facebook for iPad   
[**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel, Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, **and **9 others** like this.]

**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry:** Is there anything vegan in here?  
comment like   
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
comments:  
**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** They have vegan macro salad, Rach. :)  
via Facebook for iPhone   
[**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry** likes this.]  
**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Oh, I didn't see that on the menu… I may be a little blind, haha. ;) Thank you Finn, for that suggestion.  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson** and **Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez **likes this.]

**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** That slutty girl from two tables down is totally checking you out, and I'm sick of it.  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone   
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** Whatever. All I know is that my focus right now is on my two girls. ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Well, they must be very lucky girls, then… ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** They are indeed VERY LUCKY girls… they mean the whole world to me. ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Aww, Beth and I mean the whole world to you, Puck? That is so sweet. And I really, really love you… :) You and Beth mean the whole universe to me… ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman:** I just really love both of MY girls… ;) I love you both so much… 3 3 3  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** likes this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez:** Seriously guys, get a room. ;)  
comment like  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Noah "Badass" Puckerman **and **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** like this.]

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** How can you like your own status?  
comment like  
via Facebook for Sidekick  
[**45 people** like this.]

**Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones:** Tater tots and I are endgame. ;)  
comment like  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, Noah "Badass" Puckerman, **and **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** like this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** So is **Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman **and I. ;)  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry** and **Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez** like this.]  
**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez – Noah "Badass" Puckerman:** Seriously, Puck? Thought I told ya guys to get a room… but this is totally w-a-n-k-y. ;)  
via Facebook for BlackBerry  
[**Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** and** Noah "Badass" Puckerman** like this.]

**Changsquared:** So are we… Tina and the Changster. ;) We're endgame too…  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Changsquared, Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman, **and **Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez** like this.]

**Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel:** Hey, count me and **Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson **in on this endgame thing you guys can't stop talking about… ;)  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Blaine "Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Anderson, Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel,** **Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, Noah "Badass" Puckerman, **and** Quinn "Chastity Queen" Fabray-Puckerman** like this.]

**Brittany "Britney Clone" Pierce:** So is **Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams** and me. We're endgame too… ;) Haha, I'm the dumbest person on this planet and that's coming from me.  
comment like  
via Facebook for Sidekick  
[**Artie "Wheelchair Dude" Abrams, Mercedes "Chocolate Thunder" Jones, Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, **and** 8 others** like this.]

**Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Seriously, guys? What is endgame?  
comment like  
via Facebook for iPhone  
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez** and **Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel** like this.]  
**Noah "Badass" Puckerman – Finn "Frankenteeny" Hudson:** Seriously dude? Go get yourself a HUGE DICTIONARY. ;)  
via Facebook for iPhone   
[**Santana "Bitchy Latina" Lopez, Rachel "Broadway Baby" Berry, Kurt "Fashionably Fabulous" Hummel** and **6 others** like this.]

_**A/N: That's gotta do it for now. I really had fun writing this chapter… :) Part 2 of the 'reunion' is up next! Also, more baby Beth highlights in the next chapter… Now that that's all settled, without further ado, please review! **_**;) **_**{ really crazy how those words totally rhymed… yeah! I'm the rhyming Queen! **_**;) **_**}**_


	9. NOT A CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE READ

Dear Fanfiction universe,

This story has been cancelled by me since I lost inspiration for it. I'm sorry. Please don't go hating on me for it. It has been finished. It will stay on fanfiction for the Glee fans' sake. Massive thank you to all those amazing and wonderful people who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story; y'all are impeccable! I love love love you guys sooo much! Thank you and I'm truly, madly, deeply sorry.

xoxo,

gossipgleekgirl


End file.
